


Проказа

by Anonymous



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Стив узнает о людях много нового.





	Проказа

Сперва Стива подташнивало, и это могло указывать на лёгкое сотрясение. У него они случаются на миссиях, но, как правило, заканчиваются благополучно — минут через двадцать или тридцать уже бодр.  
Так что Стив бы и не волновался.  
Он почистил зубы самым прилежным образом, поскольку хотя и не мог вроде бы обзавестись кариесом, гигиену уважал. Гигиена, по армии знал, спасает жизни. Люди умирали из-за грязных портянок и непромытых царапин.   
Стив лег в постель и стал ждать: когда вернётся Тони и когда пройдёт тошнота.   
Ни того, ни другого в следующие два часа не произошло.  
Стив очень удивился, но виду не подал и стал спать.  
Утром его вырвало желчью из-за какого-то мельтешения перед глазами — даже не успел добежать до уборной. Смиренно признал, что придётся обращаться к доктору. К счастью, тошнота наконец прошла, и, убрав за собой, Стив никак не мог решить, отправиться ли ему в постель досыпать или — идти уже завтракать.  
Как раз в момент тяжелых раздумий в спальню вошёл Тони, а над его головой его же неряшливым почерком было написано: “Утренняя эрекция Стива Роджерса. Может, стоило бы воспользоваться.” И мельче: “Не забыть закончить спецификацию на программное обеспечение нового старкфона, а то Пеппер убьёт.”  
Пока Стив таращился, Тони улыбнулся самой чарующей своей улыбкой. Потом улыбка сползла с его губ…  
“Что-то сделал? Что-то не то?! Ой. Будут ругать. Или не будут.”  
— Я… не в порядке, — пересохшим голосом сообщил Стив.  
“Чёрт!” — запрыгали панические буквы.  
— Я читаю твои мысли. Я буквально читаю твои мысли: они написаны твоим почерком у тебя над головой.  
Над головой Тони мелко завибрировали неясные строчки. Буквы сменяли друг друга с такой панической скорость, что Стива опять затошнило от их мельтешения.

***

Стива тыкали иголками.  
Он в общем-то привык. Он ведь с самого начала был лабораторным экспериментом, у него даже в контракте когда-то давно было прописано, что он дает согласие на любые исследования своей физиологии (кроме тех, в которых риск летального исхода превышает семь процентов; почему именно семь? Он никогда не спрашивал).   
Так вот, Стив привык.  
Не привык к тому, что над головой очередного доктора неоновой вывеской сияло "Охренеть. Охуенно!" вот уже три часа. Серьёзно. Были ещё какие-то мелкие, малозначительные мыслишки, но вот это сбивало с толку, смущало и... Стив старался не смотреть по сторонам.  
Перед ним посадили ещё одну лабораторную крысу — какого-то парня из аспирантов. И Стиву надо было называть вслух то, что парню показывали на картинках.  
На самом деле выглядело так: парню подсовывали фотографии одну за другой, а Стив читал у него над головой:  
— Яблоко. Груша. Ебать он монстр. Свекла, пинчер. Кошка. Актёр Колин Фаррел. Президент. Звёздно-полосатый флаг. Звёздно-полосатый мужик считывает мои мысли. Простите. Ель. Сосна. Берёза. Клён...  
Было утомительно и в целом неприятно.  
Под вечер вынесли вердикт: Стив теперь (сейчас) телепат.  
Стив как-то не догадался сразу, да. Теперь вот узнал.

***  
Команда напряжена, а Стив старается не поднимать лишний раз глаз.  
Наташа думает тихо и сосредоточенно: "Сколько же с его помощью можно было бы раздобыть полезного. Не пришлось бы выпускать кишки этому говнюку."  
Стив торопливо утыкается взглядом в свою тарелку.  
За завтраком царит непривычная тишина.   
Брюс уверен, что ему, слава богу, не придётся теперь ничего Стиву говорить, потому что Стив и сам поймёт. Брюс, насколько выяснилось, испытывает от необходимости озвучивать свои мысли неудобство. Немудрено: он мыслит со скоростью света. Кажется. Тони, кстати, ещё быстрее. Мыслительные процессы Брюса сложны, но упорядочены, а Тони напоминает Стиву белку.  
Клинт в сторону Стива даже не смотрит.

***  
Тони запирается в лаборатории на сутки.  
С Брюсом вместе они потрошат сканограммы активности мозга Стива (Стиву досталась куча путаных и невнятных наукообразных объяснений).  
Брюс хочет научить остальных читать мысли, чтобы говорить не пришлось вовсе.  
Тони хочет...  
Тони скорее не хочет.  
Он не хочет...  
Стив хмурится.

***  
Теперь вот что: Стиву на самом деле стыдно и неловко. Мысли людей должны оставаться их собственными мыслями.  
И эти дурацкие разноцветные таблички над головами — серьёзно? Он такое только в комиксах видел.   
Стив думает, что нужно как-нибудь отключить часть мозга, которая у него отвечает за это дерьмо.

***  
Тони не появляется в спальне и на вторые сутки.  
Стив решает применить секретное оружие (в их с Тони случае оружие выглядит довольно забавно — Стив приходит в мастерскую и сообщает, что сейчас снимет футболку; обычно Тони тут же радостно подскакивает; если не подскакивает, Стив обещает снять футболку перед кем-нибудь другим).  
Итак, Стив идёт с твердым намерением уложить Тони в постель и уже почти даже произносит своё привычное про футболку, как наталкивается на паническое: "Он ведь теперь меня насквозь видит! А я ведь..."  
Быстро отводит глаза. Пятится и торопливо покидает мастерскую.  
Он на самом деле не хотел никому причинять неудобств. Тем более — Тони.  
Стив думает: может, нужно написать Тони письмо с извинениями.  
Стив думает: он ведь не просил о таком. Он ведь вовсе никогда не хотел лезть к людям в головы без спросу. Он не такой.

***  
Никаких пресс-конференций.  
Категорически.  
Нет.

***  
Тони пришёл наконец в спальню.  
Сказал:   
— Извини. Заработался.  
Отвернулся. Отвернувшись, очень целомудренно переоделся в пижаму и — тоже целомудренно — лёг на своей стороне кровати (а ведь своей стороной кровати Тони никогда прежде не ограничивался).  
Стив намёк понял. Он не так уж глуп.

***  
В конце концов вызывают на миссию.  
Нехорошее дело: теракт в стране "третьего мира". Стива мутит от наименования "третий мир". Вообще-то мерзко и стыдно так называть людей. Никто не хочет быть третьесортным.   
А тут теракт, попытка государственного переворота, массовые расстрелы. Стив в ужасе.  
В этом ужасе пребывая, он утыкается в свой планшет и читает, читает, читает, пока не хлопают по плечу — дескать, прилетели.  
Стив привыкает ни на кого не смотреть, чтобы не смущать. Это не так-то просто.  
Миссия ужасна настолько, насколько Стив и предполагал. Почти невыносимо душераздирающа.  
После он смотрит на этих людей, которых вроде как спас (на самом деле очень мало что может для них сделать), и видит над вымученными улыбками несчастные злые глаза, а мысли у всех одинаковые. Про то, что Стив, в отличие от этих людей, полноценно питается, хорошо одет, чисто выбрит, его любят и уважают. Этих людей — нет.  
"Жаль, никто меня не подстрелил, — думает одна женщина. — Может, уже бы померла. А теперь снова мучиться. Когда я уже подохну?"  
Стив отворачивается, хотя и не должен. Должен стоять и читать. Прочувствовать всё.

***  
Потом пресс-конференция все же случается.  
Журналистка из "Дейли Ньюс" задает вопрос о необходимости гуманитарной помощи, а сама думает, большой ли у Стива пенис.   
Спрашивает про голодающих детей, попутно размышляя, можно ли попробовать затащить Стива в постель и сделать несколько фото для какого-то таблоида.  
Если Стив имел иллюзию, что кто-то в этой толпе вообще сострадает людям, пережившим трагедию, то нет. Теперь не имеет. Зато узнает, насколько привлекательна его задница в этих брюках. И спина. Да, спина у него, оказывается, возбуждает. Только огромным усилием воли Стив высиживает до конца.  
Он не может понять, почему эти люди так повседневно бесчувственны.

***  
Вот такая вещь — в лица людям глядеть всё же приходится. Нельзя же совсем на них не смотреть. И Стив начинает, кажется, сходить с ума.  
Контраст между тем, что говорится, и тем, что думается, чудовищен.  
Его, кстати, уже недели три не вызывали на штабные собрания и неофициальные консультации в ЩИТ.   
Он не скучает.  
Похоже, единственный, кого Стив не смущает — Фьюри. У Фьюри, кстати, слова редко расходятся с мыслями. Уж он-то всегда готов рассказать Стиву, где тот сглупил.

***  
Секса не было уже две недели. Тони ссылается на усталость (серьёзно?) и на то, что Стив ещё не совсем здоров (однажды они быстро отдрочили друг другу на миссии, пока у Стива медленно заживала раздробленная ладонь).  
Стив боится спросить, считать ли это окончанием отношений.  
Он понимает Тони — тому неприятно и страшно. Стив спросит, Тони начнёт уверять, что любит Стива, а табличка над его головой будет сверкать паникой. Стив не находит в себе сил.

***  
Внезапно оказывается, что спасать людей было гораздо проще, имея на их счёт определенные иллюзии.  
Сложнее, когда знаешь, что кто-то в толпе уже думает, куда продать твои фото в драном костюме (однажды вышло так, что форма порвалась прямо на груди, открыв Стивовы соски; над головами зевак было написано огромное "Сиськи Кэпа!").  
Ещё сложнее ходить по улицам и фотографироваться с фанатами. Они так и норовят притереться к Стиву всем телом, и всё бы ничего, но от их мыслей Стива иной раз тошнит.

***  
Сенатор Смит, произнося речь о торжестве американского духа, думает о том, как хорошо было во времена, когда "всякие паршивые сучки не поднимали попусту визг, а сидели дома и раздвигали ноги по щелчку".

***  
Стив в конце концов решает, что лучше бы ему, например, выколоть себе глаза.  
Он всерьёз раздумывает над тем, не отрастут ли они обратно.  
Он не хочет знать о людях того, что теперь знает. Хотя нет. О Тони он хочет знать.  
У Тони мысли как бЕлки — прыгают туда-сюда, но это умные, забавные, острые, едкие, глубокие мысли.  
Стив за Тони подглядывает — подчитывает, — хотя и чувствует себя подлецом.  
Можно было бы, например, спрыгнуть откуда-нибудь вниз головой в надежде, что мозги встанут на место.

***  
До чего мучительно жить вот так.  
Стив полагает, что для окружающих он теперь прокаженный — никто не хочет даже смотреть на него. Всерьёз выбирает небоскреб, с которого мог бы спрыгнуть. С Башни нельзя — Тони поймает.

***  
Стив теперь несчастен.  
Ему снятся таблички. Таблички и таблички. Ему стыдно смотреть людям в глаза. Он отменил фотосессию для какого-то журнала, хотя Пеппер и утверждает, что фотосессия важна для повышения рейтинга.  
Стив спасает людей, но больше не верит в их благодарность.  
Они напуганы, рады спасению, но злости в них больше. Почти всегда они буквально готовы взорваться. Стив их понимает.

***  
В конце концов Стив ломается.  
Это происходит в утро, когда он идёт на пробежку и видит маленькую девочку. Девочка думает о том, что если она сегодня сбежит из дома, то, возможно, её не поймают ещё целую неделю, и тогда не придётся слушать, как за стенкой папа бьёт маму.  
Стив срывается.  
Сам нервный срыв он толком не помнит, но что-то он делал, на кого-то орал, кого-то обзывал. Можно будет потом поглядеть на ютубе, — зло и панически думает.  
На ютуб, конечно, уже выложили.

***  
Стива забирает Наташа. Она останавливает свой автомобиль, открывает дверь и кивком велит ему садиться. Она, кстати, на удивление не думает про него ничего такого.  
— Тони за тебя волновался, — говорит.  
И везёт в Башню.  
Стив не хочет слышать, видеть, чувствовать. Стив хочет выколоть себе глаза. Стив хочет в лёд.  
Стив так виноват.  
Он перестал любить людей. Он их ненавидит.  
Ненавидит.  
Наташа ведёт его, безвольного, за руку, а он и не замечает. Они поднимаются в лифте, долго, но Стив пребывает в этом пузыре из медленного, вязкого страдания, бессмысленности и стыда.  
Он согласен на всё, что сделает с ним кто-нибудь другой.  
Дверь открывается в их с Тони апартаменты.  
Наташа толкает Стива в спину, Стив шагает. Наташа за ним — нет.  
В гостиной ждёт Тони.  
Стив смотрит на него сухими больными глазами.  
Над Тони — запутанные схемы и таблицы.  
Стив теперь может читать мысли Тони, но только больше запутывается. Стиву кажется, что раньше они с Тони друг друга понимали гораздо лучше. Были счастливы вместе.  
— Если ты хочешь, чтобы я ушёл, — говорит Стив, — я уйду. Я пойму. Я всегда уважал...  
— Погоди, — перебивает Тони. — Слушай. И смотри.  
Стив сглатывает.  
А Тони медленно говорит:  
— Я всегда боялся, что если тебе когда-нибудь удастся заглянуть в мои мысли, ты начнёшь меня презирать. Потому что я трус, эгоист и слишком много думаю о твоей заднице. Ты меня презираешь?  
Стив смотрит во все глаза. У Тони над головой больше нет лабиринта. Нет частокола слов, которые Стив не понимает. Есть только искренняя голубизна неба. Голубизна означает, что человек говорит то, что на самом деле думает. Стиву такое редко попадается.  
— Я так тебя люблю, — отвечает.  
Решает: и всё человечество можно любить хотя бы за то, что Тони — существует.


End file.
